


“ no matter who you love , i would still love you the same “

by vanity_dee



Series: the boys & all their moments in between. [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A few cuss words every now and then, M/M, Multi, Set in Current TImes, Spanish being spoken, boys never died, ray molina supremacy, we love ray molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanity_dee/pseuds/vanity_dee
Summary: it’s graduation day & alex knows what comes next.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: the boys & all their moments in between. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	“ no matter who you love , i would still love you the same “

**Author's Note:**

> can I just say I absolutely love ray 😭😭. I was able to write in a few lines in my second language, spanish <3\. if you don’t understand it I will leave translations in the end notes. enjoy my lovelies <3.

"Niños! Breakfast!"

Ray came into the chaos that the Molina household was in, yet again, with both of his hands carrying hefty takeout bags from _Denny's_. 

The smell of greasy hash browns woke Alex up a bit more. He was laying on the couch with Luke in between his legs, his face resting on Alex's chest, and his arms curled around Alex's waist tightly.

Luke was dead to the world as he dozed quietly, now and then he'd squirm, and his fingers would twist into Alex's sweatshirt before he settled.

Carlos jumped up from where he was sitting beside Reggie on the floor babbling about a new comic book. Reggie got up to help Ray with the bags, Alex wouldn't be moving until Luke woke up, the boy was dead weight when he slept.

He was also an awful type of cranky if he was woken from his slumber so it was always better to let Luke wake up on his own. Plus, they already woke him up before when they picked him up from his house to come over to Julie's where everyone would be getting ready.

The day had come, the one that felt so distant and then all of the sudden too near. _Graduation_ day.

  
Their graduation gowns and caps were on a clothing rack by the front door, Ray putting it there earlier. Carrie, Flynn, and Julie were upstairs putting on makeup and fixing their hair. 

The boys didn't have to get ready so early but Julie wanted them there so here they were, anything for Jules.

Ray moved toward Alex with a plate, "Carlos and Reggie are eating in the kitchen but I figure you won't be getting up with Lucas using you as a pillow."

Ever since Alex could recall, Ray almost always referred to the boys by what their names would be in Spanish. _Alejandro_ or _Lucas_. Reggie wasn't quite simple to translate so Ray just called him by, " _mi niño_."

All three of the boys were fluent in Spanish by now. Alex could speak it well meanwhile Luke and Reggie struggled although they understood every word being said.

Alex grinned gratefully as he took a hand from Luke's back to grab the plate.

"Do you want any juice?"

"No thank you, Carrie brought coffee, yours is on the counter by the toaster." " _Gracias a Dios_ , the last time I was up this early was the first day of freshman year." Alex cackled at the memory.

That year everyone carpooled with Julie and poor Ray made about five stops every morning. Now, Alex drove everyone including Carlos to school in the car his parents had splurged on for sophomore year.

"It's gone by so quick, hasn't it?" The teary eyes look in Ray's eyes didn't go unnoticed. Alex would have to save his tears for later, this was only the start of an emotional day, "yeah."

Luke moved again, the perfection disruption, and his hazel eyes blinked open at Alex. "Pancakes?"

Alex snorted, "mhm." Luke hummed and shut his eyes before he opened his mouth, the boy wanted to be fed for crying out loud. Alex didn't know whether to roll his eyes or sigh fondly, so he did both.

His boyfriend was a child certainly, even despite being on the verge of graduating from high school.

Ray laughed out of pure amusement, fleeing back into the kitchen, as Alex tore a piece of pancake before feeding it to Luke. After he chewed that piece down he opened for another and Alex shook his head.

"Sit up, you can choke if you eat while laying down."

Luke grumbled under his breath before detangling himself from Alex. With this newfound freedom, Alex began to cut up the pancake with the fork and knife Ray gave him. He wasn't big on breakfast so he and Luke could easily share.

Julie came flying downstairs with her hair looking like an absolute mess as she stomped over to the boys. Due to his half asleep state, Luke nearly flinched at her sudden appearance and energy.

"Which looks better?" Julie came up close and closed her eyes so the boys could see her eye shadow, pink on her left eyelid and blue on her right.

"Pink," Luke said and Julie opened her eyes in time to see Alex nod in agreement. "Thanks," she smiled before stealing a piece of pancake and jogging back upstairs.

Alex and Luke sat for a few seconds, completely dazed by the way she had just come and gone, before they went back to eating.

After a while of them lounging around, the boys were getting ready and the house seemed to be in even more chaos. Carlos was singing loudly in the shower, Ray ironing the boys' clothes, Julie sitting on the kitchen counter as Luke braided her hair, Reggie inspecting Luke braid, and Alex allowing Carrie and Flynn do what they pleased with him.

"We can't just let his hair look like it typically does."

"We could comb it back?"

Alex made a face at the suggestion.

"How about to the side?"

Flynn nodded, "yeah that could work."

He never combed his hair to the side but the idea excited him so Alex sat still while Carrie began to work with his hair. Carrie was dressed in a lengthy navy blue dress that fit her slim frame wonderfully, there was a slit in the velvet dress which showed off one of her legs.

Her calves were also on display, they were amazing after all the years of dancing she'd committed to.

Most of her hair was tucked into a bun but a few strands of her light brown hair were curled and out of the bun. She looked wonderful like always.

Flynn was dressed in a baby blue sleeveless dress, it wasn't long like Carrie's but it was just as lovely. Her hair was out of their usual braids, natural curls out free, Flynn's hair product smelt like fruit.

Julie was wearing this silk dress, its color baby pink, and it had glitter all over it. The dress didn't remind Alex of one a ten-year girl would wear, it was an evolved version of that. A sweetheart neckline and puffed sleeves, the length going to Julie's lower thighs, she looked stunning.

Luke being the talented person he is, learned how to braid hair months ago and ever since had been attempting new hairstyles out on Julie. He'd gotten pretty decent at it and even braided Alex's hair back when he asked nicely.

Currently, he was going for a half up and half down look with Julie, braiding pieces of her back while the rest stayed down, it was looking promising so far.

"Okay Reggie! You're up first, go go go!" Ray handed over Reggie's dress pants, his shirt, and his silk red bow tie. He wouldn't be able to get it on just right but Alex would help him of course.

"Alejandro! You're next!" Carrie stepped away from Alex's hair just in time and gleamed, "flawless."

Alex grabbed his clothes from Ray before heading upstairs to the guest room that the boys often frequented in if they weren't sleeping in the garage.

Reggie was inside pulling on his pants, he liked putting on his socks before the pants. Luke would be up in a few seconds judging by the speed Ray was distributing their clothes.

Alex's parents had bought him a fancy suit of course, tailored just for him. Both the coat and pants were a navy blue color with a simple long-sleeve white dress shirt to go underneath.

His mom bought him a navy blue tie but Julie managed to find him a pink one that he was going to wear instead.

Who cares if his dad thought pink was for girls, colors weren't meant to be assigned to genders, his father could shove those gender roles right up his ass.

The color scheme of his outfit fitted with Julie and Carrie, they'd look great in the photos Ray was going to take soon.

Reggie moved forward as Alex carefully removed his t-shirt. "You look pretty Lex." He was looking at Alex's hair, fiddling with his fingers almost as if he were trying to prevent himself from running his hands through Alex's hair.

"Thanks Reg, do you want help with your bow tie?"

Reggie nodded shyly, probably feeling embarrassed about the fact that simple tasks sometimes overwhelmed him, "I can never put it on right."

"It's okay love, c'mere."

He didn't even have all the buttons on his shirt buttoned up yet so Alex started to finish off the task for him. Luke joined them with a smile as he shut the door behind him, "what's going on here? Quickie before the ceremony eh boys?"

Alex huffed, "get dressed Luke."

"You're going to make me wear these tight pants aren't you?"

"You don't dress casually to your own graduation ceremony." "Plus Ray is taking pictures right now," Reggie pipped in.

"They make my thighs feel tight," Luke whined. "Your thighs will look great." "So will your butt."

It was no secret Luke had one hell of an ass, Aled smirked and nodded along to Reggie's comment, "what he said."

As Luke hopped around trying to get his legs into his pants he spoke excitedly. "Can you believe we're graduating? My mom can finally stop thinking I couldn't manage school and the band."

Emily Patterson liked to think the band was going to ruin Luke's future. She blamed the band when Luke started off senior year with terrible grades and missing credits. It wasn't the band's fault at all, Luke decided on his own to stop showing up to class when the band started taking off.

But Luke also decided enough was enough, he was going to prove to his mother that he could do both.

So with Alex's help in everything but English, which was where Reggie helped him because the kid was a _genius_ in literature, Luke pulled his shit together.

He went to all of the credit recovery classes, spent many hours after school with teachers or with Alex after band practice, he even spent lunch reviewing for science exams with Julie instead of working on new music.

It felt like hell sometimes, like when it was two in the morning and Luke wasn't comprehending a word Alex was saying when they were talking about complex numbers and how to simplify them.

Or when he had to write so many damm essays and the stupid prompts that all felt the same to Luke.

But it also felt incredible when he got A's back on assignments and even a positive note from his English teacher on an essay he wrote about how music had transformed his life.

What was even better, was the fierce make-out sessions with Alex and Reggie whenever they found out how well he was doing in his classes. Kisses from his boys were Luke's favorite prize.

In the end, it was worth every speck of stress Luke endured. And now he was going to be a high school graduate in a few hours, he wouldn't be a super senior like his mother said he would.

So yeah, _take that mom_.

Alex was slipping on Reggie's boy tie when he hummed, he snatched Luke's eye for a moment, "proud of you."

And so what if the blush on Luke's cheeks was almost as dark as Reggie's bow tie?

"I'm proud of us," Luke nodded, both boys grinning back at him.

Reggie smooched Alex's cheek in thanks when Alex finished putting on his bow tie, and then he moved to look at himself in the mirror. Luke stood behind Reggie, arm around his waist, and looked him over.

"You look great Reg, so handsome."

He kissed Reggie's neck a few times and Alex spoke up from where he was getting his shirt on. "Don't you dare leave marks Luke."

"I was just going to give him a little nip," the guitarist pouted back. "Reggie bruises easily, a little nip will go a long way, don't even try it."

Luke scowled some more before kissing Reggie's neck again, Reggie letting him do as he pleases while he tucked in his shirt.

"Guys! Pictures!" Luke pulled away from Reggie to finish getting ready before Flynn busted the door down and dragged the boys out by their ears.

She was still learning patience, a concept Julie was trying to teach her although Luke was sure Flynn would never understand.

Ray was waiting for them downstairs with his camera. Both he and Carlos had changed into more dressy clothes, everyone looked wonderful. Carrie gave the boys their gowns and they put them on before Ray set them up how he wanted them for the photos.

They took group photos before Julie said, "one with just the band!" And then Carrie and Flynn were out to touch up on their lipgloss.

Alex changed positions so his arm could hang around Julie's shoulders, her arm around his torso as she smiled. Her other arm was around Reggie who placed his arm on Julie's waist. Luke was by Reggie's side, a hand on Reggie's butt. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Lucas, hands above the waist si?"

Julie giggled, "yeah Luke, we don't want to look back on these photos ten years later and see you all over Reggie's ass."

"Language Julie!"

"Oops, sorry dad."

Luke snickered, "and for the record, I would love to see me all over my _adorable_ boyfriend ten years from now." Alex flicked Luke's head, "quit arguing with Julie and smile."

They shut up and grinned for Ray as the camera flashed away. After a few shots he nodded and Julie clapped her hands, "okay you three can take your pictures now but when you're done pictures with just us girls, right papi?"

Ray nodded before she skipped off. Alex moved yet again so this time he was in between Luke and Reggie. Arms around their shoulders, bringing them in close, Luke's curls brushing against Alex's cheek, Reggie's face leaning towards Alex's neck.

"Say cheese!" " _Rock and roll_!" They chorused back which made the three of them giggle together while Ray snapped a few photos.

Alex pulled them closer and Reggie's head was resting on his shoulder while Luke pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek. Another click from Ray's camera, the older man beamed, "that's going to make a beautiful picture."   
  


After about half an hour of taking more pictures, and when Alex's cheeks were just about ready to give in from smiling, everyone was squeezing into the car.

Ray dropped them off in the school's gym where all the seniors were checking in and waiting while the stadium filled with excited family members.

Each of the boys' parents were out there. Even Reggie's who seemed to remember how to be decent parents for once.

Alex thought of his mom and dad as they sat and waited. After graduation, they may not see him the same when he came out. They may _disown_ him.

And it was unfair and it was stupid and it was ridiculous. How could the fact that he loved boys, Reggie and Luke specifically, change their love for him? He was their only child for fuck's sake.

The world had bigger problems than boys who kissed boys, or girls who kissed girls, and they didn't live in the outdated time his parents came from.

Alex had never been ashamed of who he was. Why would he try and hide the way Luke shined so bright and it was why Alex loved him? Why would he be ashamed to show the world how much he loved Reggie, who needed to be loved in the biggest way possible due to the lack of love he received as a child?

But just because he wasn't ashamed didn't mean he wasn't scared.

A cool hand dropped into Alex's, he recognized the slim and slightly small fingers that belonged to Reggie before he looked up at him.

Luke was chatting away with the girls, his hands moving wildly like they always did whenever he was getting into something he was passionate about. But Reggie was giving Alex a look that he knew the meaning behind instantly. It was Reggie's " _everything is going to be okay Alex_ " look.

Alex smiled and gripped his hand, his way of giving Reggie thanks without having to speak.

Communicating through touches and glances were one of the things the boys were best at.

About twenty minutes later they were walking out of the stadium, it was go time. The school used to organize everyone by alphabetical order, students would sit in a section determined by their last name, but in the end their system would go wrong when students sat with who they wanted to instead.

So now, they merely called every student up one by one going by alphabetical order. Who cares if someone whose last name started with an A had to walk from the back all the way to the podium anyway.

The gang took up a whole row to themselves. Flynn, Julie, Carrie, Reggie, Luke, and then Alex. That was the order they sat in as they talked quietly, nerves radiating off them. Their nerves weren't as big as the ones they got before they played but big nonetheless.

Music was playing from the stadium's sound system, _I Lived_ by _OneRepublic_ was the current song.

" _Bright_ would make one hell of a graduation song," Luke mused and Alex couldn't help but agree.

The stadium was rather packed and Alex couldn't pick out any of their parents but maybe that was for the better. 

Principal Lessa strode to the podium and began to address the crowd. The music on the stereo switched to the orchestra who began to play softly.

"It is my pleasure to welcome students, families, and faculty to graduation day at Los Feliz High School. Every one of you have made an impact on the graduates who sit here today. So thank you all, you made these four years everything that they were."

A few more words were exchanged before it was time for students to start walking. Flynn was the first of their group to walk, and they all cheered loudly for her when she grabbed her diploma.

Alex was next, palms sweaty and his heart beating rapidly, what if he trips and falls in front of everyone?

"Alexander Jacob Mercer," Principal Lessa boomed.

With the supportive looks from his friends, Alex stood and began the walk to the podium. He could hear his friends shout and recognized the whistling Luke was performing.

Alex shook hands with Principal Lessa and a few other faculty before he took his diploma, looked to the cameras that broadcasted his face for everyone in the stadium, and smiled for the photographer.

And then he was walking back to his seat, anxiety fading. "You did great," Luke tells him before kissing his temple. Alex appreciates the gesture.

Julie goes next. She shouts, " _I did it papi_!" And Alex laughs hard as she poses for the cameras.

There's their Julie, full of life and music, a star shining brighter than bright in their night sky.

When Luke goes, Alex notices girls swooning as his boyfriend smiles for his picture. It makes Alex and Reggie share a smirk, cause yeah, that was _their_ boyfriend all right.

Reggie is next and he hates the way Principal Lessa calls him by _Reginald_ , he only preferred it when Alex or Luke used his full name.

And last, but not least, is Carrie. She struts her way up the podium with every step full of the confidence she radiates. The ferocious look in her eye as she smiles lightly at the photographer makes even Alex smile, she's just got _it_.

By the time the ceremony is closing up, Alex is hungry again, he's craving grilled chicken and rice.

Sarah Roberts is delivering their graduation speech since she is valedictorian. When she stands at the podium, the orchestra quiets down as she speaks to the antsy crowd.  
  


"Here at Los Feliz, we aren't just an ordinary high school full of ordinary high school students. And yes, I know that was so basic and cliche of me to say."

Everyone laughed as Sarah glowed.

"Four years ago, the Class of 2020 was walking through the doors of Los Feliz with one goal in mind, to make our mark on the school that we attended and make our mark on the world once we graduate.

Every student is here to make their dreams come true. Chasing a dream requires efforts, passion, and hard work. Whether it be band competitions, showing off at school pep rally's, or writing the next big hit, we've all worked our butts off these past four years.

We went from silly drama and heart ache, to finding who we were. To getting a step closer to our dreams. To finding life partners and friends, _family_.”

Luke grabbed his boyfriends' hands and no he _definitely_ wasn't tearing up, so shut up. 

"Chase your dreams. Never stop trying. I hope your dreams take you to the corners of your smiles, to the highest of your hopes, and to the most special places your heart has ever known. Never stop learning. Live life to the fullest and give it nothing but your all." 

And Julie was crying, Luke being damm near close to sobbing as well. _Don't Stop Believin'_ began to play and this was yet another moment that would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

"I wish each and every one of you my best, today and always. Stand up and grab your caps, congratulations my friends and happy graduation!"

They all stood up and tossed their caps into the air, laughing and smiling, buzzing and crying. Luke grabbed Reggie and kissed him intensely while Alex embraced Julie.

Luke grabbed Alex's tie, "your parents would have to squint real hard to see this," he muttered before he kissed Alex. Their lips moved together for a few moments before Alex was pulling away so he could properly kiss Reggie as well. The bassist had a little grin on his face when Alex clutched his jaw and yanked him in

Flynn's laugh could be heard over all the commotion, "we just _graduated_!" They were all laughing together again out of peer excitement. 

After a while the group sadly had to separate to find each of their families. They agreed to meet back at Julie's at around six for a movie night to end the day.

For now, Alex was stuck with finding his parents. 

  
They stood out in the parking lot, balloons in hand and proud smiles on their faces. Alex studied them as he neared, trying to remember the way they were looking at him for later, and he allowed himself to forget that soon they might not look at him that way. 

Instead he threw himself into their arms, soaking in every bit of love he could, tears coming to his eyes.

His dad managed to place a hand on his cheek, Alex stared into his father's green eyes, the eyes identical to his. "We are so proud of you Alexander."

"Look at all these cords! You did it baby!"

"Thank you."

"Your grandparents are waiting for us to eat, come on we booked a reservation at a restaurant nearby."

"You don't have plans with your friends do you?"

Aled shook his head, "not until six." "Perfect."

After dinner with his parents, his nana and pop, Alex was ready to curl up on Julie's sofa and watch any cheesy romcom Reggie picked out.

Lunch was lovely and Alex got quite the amount of money as his graduation present from his grandparents. More money to help with expenses when he moved out with the band.

Alex decided to head home to shower and change into some sweats and a long sleeve sweatshirt before heading to Julie's. By the time he showed up it was already seven. 

Luke called him a few minutes ago asking where he was at and Alex had responded with a simple, " _on my way._ "

Patience wasn't a concept Luke understood either in Alex's very humble opinion. 

Ray was relaxing on the porch, Alex noticed this when walked towards the front door. He had a cup of what Alex suspected was tea in his hands and his laptop was in his lap.

"Alejandro," he greeted with a warm grin.

"Hey .."

"I was just looking over the pictures I took of you guys took today, they're great. I uhm didn't get to see you after the ceremony, congratulations mijo."

"Thank you, thank you."

Ray studied Alex before tilting his head, " _siéntate conmigo un rato, por favor_?" Alex complied easily and settled down on the bench next to Ray.   
  


Ray never dragged things out, if he had something to say, he'd say it. So that's why Alex wasn't surprised when Ray spoke up again within moments.

"Julie told me about your decision to come out to your parents soon. I hope you don't mind that she told me .."

"No, no it's fine. Uhm yeah .. I think it's time right? I mean, I've been with Luke and Reggie for four years now, they're not going anywhere and I'm tired of hiding that from my parents. They deserve the truth .. whether they like it or not."

Ray nodded before he twisted to look at Alex, a serious look on his face, serious wasn't something Ray was for the most part.

"I understand your reason to be scared of coming out to them. You shouldn't be scared and I'm sorry that you are. _Están locos si no aman el niño que está sentado a mi lado_."

Alex's breathing became uneven as the tears forming in his eyes threatened to spill. He hadn't cried yet.

"Who you love shouldn't change anything. If anything, it should make your parents even prouder. You choose to love your boys without hesitation or doubt. You are brave and strong."

Alex was pretty sure by now he was crying, his tears running down his cheek, he didn't dare to move as he sat frozen while staring at Ray.

"Even if you weren't gay and if you liked girls the way Carrie does, I want you know no matter who you love, _I_ would still love you the same."

Alex found it in himself to choke out a wet, "really?"

Ray nodded again, "really."

That was all it took for Alex to lunge forward into Ray's embrace, burying his head in his neck, his arms around the older man.

It was what Alex needed to hear after the thoughts he'd been thinking. He needed to know that even if he lost his mom and dad, he'd have Ray.

The man who had been more of a father to Alex than his own had ever since middle school. The man who accepted Alex without a moment to waste, who cleaned up Alex's hands whenever he got splinters from his drumsticks in his palms.

He'd always say, " _ay Alejandro, how do you even manage to get splinters this deep? Don’t worry, I'll make it better._ "

The man who randomly bought Alex pink clothing, socks, underwear, shirts, because he knew Alex loved the color.

Ray _loved_ him. 

And Alex knew he'd have his friends but it was different coming from the man who was in a sense, Alex's second father. It meant _so much_ more.

Ray let Alex cry into his shoulder. He patted the boys back soothingly as Alex threw away the anxious thoughts and feelings, he was patient.

After ten minutes Alex settled and his eyes were less puffy from crying. If he went in a bit earlier his friends, especially Luke and Reggie, would sus him out immediately.

"Everyone is inside waiting for you, you'd better go in, I think Carrie was about to strangle Luke for asking if you all could watch _Sharknado_." 

The Sharknado movies were crappy but they made Luke laugh until his stomach hurt, so sometimes Alex would suffer through them just to see Luke happy.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that she hasn't already tried to strangle him yet, Julie must be holding her back."

Ray laughed and just before Alex could swing the front door open, he paused, "I love you too Ray."

And then he scurried inside to keep his boyfriends and their friends from waiting any longer. Sharknado wasn't playing tonight but _Tangled_ was. 

Alex loved Tangled.

With Luke and Reggie, he was a mess of limbs as he laid tangled together with the boys. Luke was sleeping with his head on Alex's shoulder, Reggie's hand was drawing mindless circles on Alex's chest.   
  


_They graduated today_ , Alex remembered.

He kissed Reggie's nose making the bassist laugh before he went back to the movie.

 _Soon_ , Alex told himself.

 _Soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> translations :  
> siéntate conmigo un rato, por favor? - sit with me for a while, please?
> 
> Están locos si no aman el niño que está sentado a mi lado. - they’re crazy not to love the boy sitting by my side. 
> 
> I sampled Sarah’s graduation speech from a few online websites, but I think it came out rather nice. 
> 
> also, on I saw a girl on tiktok give the boys middle names and I absolutely loved them! her given middle name for alex was jacob which I think fits him beautifully. her username is  
> @ chanlyrsanchez!
> 
> the gang made it woop woop! cheers to graduating, are we ready for what comes next?


End file.
